It Serves Me Well
by Tripptych
Summary: Sasuke's deaf and touring with his Nii-san who's in a band. Uchihacest, Itasasu, SasuIta, Yaoi.
1. Roman Numeral I

A smile of joy and elation stretched across Sasuke's face while he sat higher above the crowds, overlooking them as they passed in various states of sobriety and chaos. He could see them clearly through the tinted glass of the bus window, staring contentedly without fear of them noticing him as they weaved and pushed past each other to get closer to the large stage just off to the left of his vision.

Carnage, anarchy and downright chaos followed his line of vision, a sense of familiarity and norm comforted him; this was typical and routine to Sasuke. Day in and day out the same similar people with similar objectives of getting drunk and partying hard to the music his brother fed them, this is what he could see.

Sasuke's smile slipped a little, it was true he had seen many sights and practically lived the rock and roll lifestyle many people in his position would be jealous of; he was in no way ungrateful for the way he lived daily but there was just something unsettling about being constantly revolved around chaos and music when you were deaf.

Sighing into empty air Sasuke glanced down at the art journal* clutched in his hands, it was worn and tattered, falling apart at the seams and overflowing with loose leafs of paper. Each page was filled with sketches upon sketches of people, some young and some old and others from in-between, these were all the people he'd seen during the times he would be left to occupy himself while his brother performed for his fans.

Being deaf wasn't quite the burden many assumed it to be, it wasn't like he felt like he was missing out; he could still see, feel and breathe. Though what he lacked in hearing was compensated with keen eyesight and almost perfect hand to eye coordination, he was a little over moderately decent at drawing and piano.

Sasuke laughed to himself and the empty bus, his brother had been rather disappointed to learn he was excelling at piano opposed to the high hopes he had of Sasuke learning the guitar like his Nii-san, not that Itachi ever judged him over that.

He appreciated and loved Itachi like that, though seemingly cold and selfish; Itachi had beaten that assumption and proved him to be a responsible man with big expectations and choices lying on his shoulders, he was just hard headed and difficult to understand.

Sasuke's childhood was a sheltered one, he was home schooled and rarely went anywhere due to his disability, it was a constant worry and strain on his parents to care for him; not that he thought he needed the overbearing worry, he wasn't an invilid he was a functioning human being for the most part.

Having had no friends and a virtually nonexistent social life he had learned and acquired the talent of perfect lip reading and body language. So when he turned sixteen and Itachi was conveniently home for one of his very short tour breaks, his parents arranged and planned for Itachi to take his little brother on his next tour.

Sasuke was no fool though, he knew it was a forced agreement with blackmail and plenty of guilt tripping that his parents forced on Itachi. His brother, having seen the stress his parents endured throughout his childhood, had vehemently disagreed to taking and to a degree caring for his younger brother; it had hurt his heart to think that Itachi didn't want to put up with him but he soon learned to be independent and less of a burden so his brother would reconsider and take him along.

He wanted to experience life as well.

Sasuke felt horribly sad as if he was a burden to his brother, but the boy was no fool as mentioned earlier; he assumed was a burden to him, he had constant been the source of his own social retardation while he still lived at home, preventing him from going out and socializing like a normal teenager because he had an obligation to babysit me when our parents attended business meetings.

Things had changed for the littlest Uchiha though, it had been close to five years since Itachi lived at home and he had learned to cope, it had been difficult and unbearably hard adjusting too being alone so much but under tough circumstances he had managed and now was more than capable.

Sasuke just had to convince him of it though; Itachi was only home a week before he set to proving his independence; doing things for himself and venturing out a little down to the corner store where they knew him well.

Throughout all my proving he still was apprehensive, continuous arguments and fighting followed until Sasuke spoke up, his speech a muddle, unclear and difficult to say.

"Please Itachi, I won't be a burden. I want to come." It was only brief and he could tell hard to understand but Itachi understood because he agreed with trepidation.

That had been a little over two months ago and Sasuke had barely set foot of the tour bus; Itachi was constantly worried and stressed, he hardly ate or slept and with his lifestyle it wasn't healthy.

To ease the stress on Itachi, his band mates a group of four people Sasuke had only ever briefly met assisted in caring for him; watching out for potential danger and escorting the younger off the bus on the rare occasion when Itachi permitted so which was only when the gig was either in the process of packing up or unpacking, never when the grounds they played were filled with the people he had learnt to draw.

Sasuke had essentially gone from one cage to another, although he was grateful for the current one, like a bird in golden cage; Sasuke was seeing people, living and thriving in the constricted space he was given and most importantly he was with the person that he loved the most.

His Nii-san.

•••

**I loved the concept for this story; I couldn't get the idea out of my head, which came from listening to the song My Heroine by Silverstein. I want to play with this for a bit, bring out the lovely Itachi which is hardly ever seen in my other stories, reviews are appreciated. **


	2. Roman Numeral II

The unruliness that metal gigs brought was certainly a rush in the moment but still Sasuke was appreciative for when the gig had finished and the crowds had returned home with grand stories of the amazing show they had witnessed and probably wouldn't remember the next day.

His brothers performances were never the same, changing and constantly entertaining; from what he had barely seen of them.

He was content to be on the road again however appealing the atmosphere was, moving from one place to the next; new people to draw and stare at. He could have laughed at this, times he felt like a voyeur to their world of noise and boisterous behaviour; he was also appreciative of the easy, soft and conservative nature the band held when they weren't performing on the odd occasion.

Deidara the bands youngest bassist was sitting before Sasuke; leg's folded under him as he sat opposite the also sitting teen, moving his mouth at a hundred movements a minute. He was ranting and complaining, flicking his hands in wild gestures Sasuke learned to understand; Deidara was possibly the worlds King B of gossip and chatter, he always had something to say whether it insulting, gossip or amusing.

Though he couldn't hear the man in front of him he had become accustomed to Deidara's quick talking and body language, he always had to put in that little bit of extra effort to understand him of course but that was alright he was sure the man just liked to talk.

Much to the band's delight and secret satisfaction, they were glad Sasuke was deaf and could sit for hours watching and listening with his eyes; someone had too nobody else wanted to listen to the blonde man. Itachi once told Sasuke that Deidara had the most annoying, slightly high pitched voice that rung in your ears and that he should be grateful he didn't have to be assaulted with such a heinous noise, however a little saddened b not being able to hear said noise he settled for explanations.

From then on Itachi made a habit of trying to explain different people's voice, even if Itachi was slightly weirded out by having to fit words to people's voices and explain them he did it for the look of unyielding fascination Sasuke held with the subject.

He had learned that Deidara's was high pitched and a little womanly and that Pein the drummer had a rougher voice, commanding authority and leadership; this fascinated Sasuke greatly. He had also learned that Kisame the lead vocals had a deep voice, a perfect pitch for the melodic vibe he was known for and unrivalled in the music industry.

But above all he was elated to know that Itachi's voice was a perfect tone of deep euphonious without being as deep as Kisame and surprisingly soft, or so Deidara tried to explain to him since Itachi himself was incapable of describing himself accurately the way Sasuke liked.

Although Sasuke hindered a doubt that Deidara had not explained Itachi's voice in enough words, Sasuke could think of at least a hundred more for a voice he hadn't heard before.

That conversation turned into a rant however about how much of a prude and silent person Itachi was, save for his amazing screaming in the band. That statement alone was the only time Sasuke felt like he was missing out, just a little; he'd give anything to hear Itachi's voice.

Deidara waved his hand in front of Sasuke, who blinked startled and then made a serene smile; a look of irritation crossed Deidara's face before it melted away to adoration and cooing at 'how adorable and cute' he was. Blushing he continued to smile and genuine smile, it was easy to see and listen to people but when it came to expressing the small things he wanted to say it became difficult.

He knew sign language fluently and used it only when he felt it was direly needed, Itachi knew it well too but his was due to his lessons he had taken as a child to better understand his brother where as the rest of the band had trouble; they made the effort to learn it but the constant remembering of things became a muddle and too difficult for them to understand.

Sasuke never judged them on it, making a little as possible effort to ask for things or talk to them using his hands; he however resigned himself to using the small notepad Kisame had brought him when he first arrived, feeling a little deterred he only ever used it when he was in dismal need of something.

Deidara continued to talk about some trivial thing that had happened last week before Itachi told him to shut up, or so Sasuke lip read; Anger welled on Deidara's face before he turned to where Itachi was lounging in his bunk reading something.

"Well at least I'm making an effort to talk to him, when was the last time you actually sat and talked, hm?" Sasuke watched Deidara spew words of venom at Itachi, his heart twinged when Itachi sent him an icy glare.

It was true Itachi hardly ever had 'conversations' with Sasuke other then short, brief descriptions but he wasn't overly fussed; he could of read the bible from front to back and Sasuke would have listened with his eyes.

But those one-sided or so conversations unsettled Itachi, it always had.

"Mind your mouth Deidara" Itachi growled his eyes flashing angrily at the overbearing blonde; Sasuke looked downward at the familiar book in his hand.

He didn't want to be the cause of yet another feud within the band; they seemed to becoming more frequent these days and he couldn't help but feel as if they were his fault.

"No, answer my question Itachi, when was the last time you actually did anything with Sasuke? Yeah!" He yelled, his face turning a little red an indication to Sasuke of said anger.

"I get your busy, fuck so are we but we all still make an effort!-"I cringed a little from the gesturing he did towards me and the swear word that left his mouth.

"He doesn't go anywhere, he sits on this bus all day every day; you never let him out and then you practically fucking ignore him when he is around, un." The tension and anger radiating between them was excruciating and need to be intercepted by the look on Itachi face.

"And what do you fucking suppose we _talk _about, the fucking weather."Itachi emphasized the word talk in spite, the look of pure anger on Deidara's face scared Sasuke.

Deidara was on the verge of exploding with rage, he had hot temper and short fuse; neither being healthy.

"Stop" Sasuke cried sadly, but it probably sounded like a strangled whimper like most of his limited speech was; but his pleading fell on deaf ears that weren't his.

He hated speaking it was difficult and always hard to understand but they continued on with their harsh words.

"You conceited, selfish fucking bastard, un!" Deidara screamed jumping up from the couch to seem more threatening to Itachi.

Sasuke tried to speak again, the same strangled noise coming from his limited vocal cords but they continued on unheard and angry.

By now Itachi had raised to match Deidara, towering over him with raw anger; they were nose to nose, toe to toe. Sasuke was terrified now, he'd never seen Itachi so angry and towards his friend of all things, but Sasuke's saviour was unlikely and angry himself.

A hand rested on Sasuke's trembling shoulder as he looked up at Pein who was staring at his Nii-san and friend, the bus jolted around on the bumpy road reminding him of the limited space they all shared.

"Cut it out, your scaring Sasuke" His mouth moved and Sasuke didn't need to hear to see the authority dripping from his expression and unheard tone, Itachi had described him perfectly.

The bickering receded when both parties turned to look at the teenager, shaking a little and feeling incredibly bad for bringing the best friends to a fight.

"If either of you could pull your insensitive heads out of your ass's, you'd of heard Sasuke say 'stop'. Now fucking cut the shit." He said as a finally, giving each a hard look that without a doubt Itachi could match but thought better of.

A look of regret and repentance marred Deidara's face as he moved back over to the small couch Sasuke sat on, but not before giving Itachi a rude look. Scoffing Itachi moved back to his bunk shutting the curtain as a sign of 'I'm done with this, I'll deal with it later', Sasuke understood his brother was angry and need to calm down; he would come to him later when he felt like it.

Deidara resumed his position from earlier but much closer this time and with Sasuke's hands in his, "I'm sorry, yeah" He mumbled and looked down.

Sasuke blinked and scrunched up his face a little; he dropped his head till he was in Deidara's downcast line of vision and indicated him to move his back up.

After all he can't read lip's if he can't see them.

Getting the hint Deidara looked back up at repeated himself, 'I'm sorry, yeah. I didn't mean to upset you it was just me losing my temper."

Sasuke smiled again, lightening the whole situation before leaning forward to hug the discouraged blonde. Grinning like a kid at Christmas, he returned the hug, squeezing Sasuke like he was a teddy bear; a relaxing look from Pein who had moved back to his couch settled the once tense atmosphere.

Pulling back he began to speak again, "When we stop, yeah I'll buy you ice cream, the chocolate kind with a big stick of chocolate sticking out; oh and it has to have chocolate sauce!" Deidara drooled a little imagining Sasuke's treat.

"You'll rot his teeth and make him sick with all that shit you eat" Kisame laughed moving from the back of the bus where he was playing the xbox.

"He's young; his baby teeth will fall out anyway!" Deidara waved dismally before turning back to Sasuke.

"Deidara he's sixteen I'm sure his baby teeth have long since fallen out."Pein grumbled shaking his head at such stupidity, accentuating his annoyance by flicking the paper he held.

Blinking for a few minutes Deidara stuck his nose in the air, "Well he can still be a gummy sixteen year old because this ice cream is worth it! Un."

I laughed at Itachi's friends, they were difficult and hard to understand most days but he was thankful to know such people. After all it was nice to have people to socialize with even if there were your brother and his friends; Sasuke was just hoping that he hadn't upset Itachi to much he was stressed as it was without the extra weight of being _obligated_ to spend time with his younger brother.

And so the uncertainty and questioning began.

•••

**Another chapter, be prepared for a overload of Brotherly Itachi next chapter. Also since it's like the high light of my year and I have to tell everyone, Falling in Reverse possibly being at next year's Soundwave **

**Review's, yeah?**


	3. Roman Numeral III

Excitement bubbled in the pit of Sasuke's stomach as he squirmed in his seat, a small service station lye a few kilometres* ahead and he was grateful for the chance to be off his current home. The promised ice cream from Deidara sounded awfully appealing but coupled with the chance to be on solid dirt left him exceptionally elated.

He just hoped Itachi wouldn't ruin his chance and make me stay on the bus; he weighed his chances depending on Itachi's sometimes borderline bi-polar like attitude.

A glance back at his brothers still closed curtain dampened his spirits a little, he wasn't sure if Itachi still held his turmoil mood and an angry Itachi was a difficult Itachi. Reluctantly he moved towards the closed curtain, ignoring the blunt look of warning Pein gave him; he was still cautious over Itachi's foul mood.

The bunks weren't spacious in the least but they did the job, fitting one comfortably and a second with a squeeze, he moved the curtain aside and slipped in at the foot kneeling near his brother's feet he pulled the curtain closed again; Itachi had earphones shoved into his ears and his eyes shut but Sasuke knew he was aware of his visitor.

He crawled up the length of his brother's body to lie beside him, half leaning so he could communicate effectively, Itachi's arm immediately wrapping around the younger. With careful movement Itachi's eyes opened, dull and tired from continues strain from his demanding job and uncomfortable living arrangements.

Sasuke moved his wrists with poise, using his brothers preferred form of speech to ask him about getting off the bus.

'We're almost at the service station; could I get off and stretch my legs? I haven't been anywhere in weeks.' Itachi's dusty eyes followed the delicate pale hands, reading them as if there were a book.

Only Sasuke could make sign language look to utterly beautiful and mesmerizing.

Hesitation and misgiving crossed Itachi's face as he considered the request, his sharp intellect picking up on the smallest flicker of hope Sasuke held.

'Please Nii-san, I'll be careful' He 'said', his hands falling back to press against Itachi's band shirt covered chest.

Itachi schooled his features again, pulling them back into the usual emotionless mask he wore for a good part of his life, Sasuke's worry and apprehension growing steadily as he stared at his brother with puppy eyes.

Itachi moved around a squirming Sasuke so his hands were in Sasuke eyesight, his movements elegant and graceful but nowhere near as beautiful as Sasuke's seemed to be.

'Sasuke,-' he stopped and sighed judging by the breath that blew into Sasuke's face 'it's not a good idea, maybe next time.'

Sasuke's disappointment must have shown on his face because Itachi looked regretful for a second, but that soon turned to reluctance when Sasuke pouted his bottom lip, forcing tears to well in his eyes like the good little actress his was.

Itachi Uchiha could face a crowd of 5000+ people and fight off a hoard of fan girls valiantly with his underwear and clothing still enacted but when it came to fighting off the utter pathetic cuteness Sasuke's pouting had he was like play dough in a child's hand.

Defeat spread across his face when Sasuke's pouting turned to a grin of delight, which caused a domino like effect and soon Itachi held his own little smile for the younger. Pulling him close he hugged the smaller lean body to his savouring in the essence of just Sasuke; Itachi Uchiha had been defeated again with the power of the pout.

"Thank you, I love you Nii-san" Sasuke spoke, electing a sad smile from Itachi, he had always felt slightly saddened when Sasuke actually spoke; it made him feel like he was the bad guy for being born with perfect senses.

A swift kiss was pressed to Sasuke head before Itachi replied his lips mumbling against Sasuke's forehead, he didn't need to see his mouth or watch his body movements too know what his most favourite person had said.

'I love you too my Otouto, always.'

"LAND HO!" Deidara's grateful voice pierced through the silent speech between the brothers, making Itachi wince slightly with an incline of his head, Itachi indicated that they were stopping.

Pure joy had overtaken Sasuke's face as he scrambled frantically to climb off his brother, kneeing him in the gut in his attempt to get out of the bunks. Groaning slightly Itachi gripped his stomach and followed the usually sombre teen, his horrid mood gone he felt a little joy envelope his person.

It wasn't often you got to see Sasuke be naturally happy, and that alone made Itachi feel as though his job as brother wasn't so bad.

It was sweltering hot when they stepped off the bus, Itachi considered turning right back around and climbing back into his air conditioned reprieve but that was only short lived thanks to the utter joyful look Sasuke had as he spread his arms out and stared up at the sky letting the sun warm him, his little notepad for communicating clutched in his hand.

A pang of worry shot through Itachi as he assessed the damage the sun might cause to his little brother obnoxiously pale skin that practically glowed in the sun. Shaking his head he didn't want to ruin the sparse fun Sasuke was having, he watched as Deidara hooked arms with Sasuke and they walked towards the small shop while the bus driver filled up the tank.

Following behind Kisame and Pein they entered the small convenience shop that coupled with as a take away joint, complete with little booths to eat at. It was nothing flashy but it was decent, he followed Kisame ad Pein around grabbing a few things he thought necessary; some new toiletries, stackable food and a new book.

He could hear Deidara talking to his brother again, probably still dragging the younger around much to Itachi's dislike as they moved in and out of the small aisles looking for whatever Deidara wanted to purchase.

Shaking his head he moved towards the duo and found them in the stationary aisle, typical of Sasuke; a thought that brought a small satisfied smile to Itachi's face. Upon reaching the pair Sasuke turned to Itachi his huge smile still in place as he held numerous art supplies in his pale hands; a new art journal, pencils, pens and a few erasers.

"Is that all Otouto?" Itachi asked taking the supplies from Sasuke; he nodded and moved to hold onto Itachi's arm as they walked towards the little registers leaving the still chatting Deidara to himself until he realised that he was indeed talking to think air. Paying for the supplies they ordered and much to Itachi's dislike hot food, hot greasy food that made him grimace as a bitching Deidara stormed over to them ordering his food and Sasuke's treat.

The others had already taken it upon themselves to sit and inhale the food in a not so orderly fashion; shaking his head Itachi pushed Sasuke with a hand on his lower back into the booth beside Kisame with Deidara following close behind Itachi.

Jabbing at the greasy food in front of himself, Itachi pulled a face and pushed it towards Kisame who gladly wolfed it down in a instant.

"How you manage not to make yourself sick with that shit is beyond me" Itachi said disgusted and shaking his head, a shark like grin crossed Kisame face as he turned to converse with Deidara and Pein who were discussing some pervert thing.

Sometimes he was glad Sasuke was deaf, the conversation that sometimes takes place within the band was not a suitable conversation for a sixteen year old like his baby brother.

"I'm telling you this chick was insane, she was all for anal! I'm mean seriously who the hell would want to have anal when she has a perfectly good hole designed for that sort of thing? Yeah!" Deidara confabbed with a mouthful of chips.

Horrified at such discussion going around the lunch table of all things and in front of his brother, Itachi was shocked but not as shocked as what came from Sasuke next as he pushed his little notepad towards Kisame who sat next to him as he licked his ice cream innocently a devilish grin on his face.

'Dei what are you complaining for? I thought you liked anal?' was scrawled in perfect print on the page, shrieks and howls of laughter erupted from Pein ad Kisame as they pushed the little book over to Deidara and Itachi.

Disbelief and a drop of the jaw showed Deidara's reaction as he pouted, nowhere near as cute as Sasuke though while poor old Itachi looked as if Sasuke had grown two heads.

He was such an old man sometimes, since when did his Otouto, his little brother even know anything about such things? Hell he thought the kid was still as naïve as ever; just how much of his brother's life had he missed out on in the last five years? A scary thought entered Itachi's mind as he continued to stare at his Otouto who smiled sheepishly at him while licking his ice cream, something that should have been a crime it was too unbelievably enticing.

God, that statement alone was wrong on so many levels.

"Sasuke you break my heart, we're over kiddo! Yeah!" He made a heart with his hands and then broke his little 'heart' a sad look still on his face, sniffing a bit for extra effect. A grin discharged from Sasuke's face as he pouted mockingly before blowing a kiss at the disgruntled blonde he called his friend.

Ignoring the worried look Itachi was giving him, Itachi really need to have a discussion with his little brother when they got back on the bus. Tonight when everyone else had gone to bed and it was dark so nobody could interrupt the conversation.

A long hard talk about the… a grimace marred Itachi's face as he thought the next part of his internal thoughts.

…A talk about the birds and the bee's that would surely leave him prematurely grey.


	4. Roman Numeral IV edit

"Kisame you're a fucking bathroom hog, I almost pissed my pants, yeah!" The fiery blonde known as Deidara screeched while stalking out to the 'living room' from the cramped box of a bathroom they all shared.

The flailing of arms in his peripheral vision alerted Sasuke so; he looked up from his current sketch to watch his half naked blonde friend throw a random object in his reach at the lounging Kisame in the bunks.

Sasuke was just glad he wasn't on the receiving end of that throw, the blonde was a deadly hit.

Kisame must have said something else that Sasuke didn't understand since the lead singer was absent from his line of vision, confusion crossed Sasuke's face as he shook his head causing his longing bangs to fly everywhere.

He would need a haircut soon, he never was fond of having long hair; it was troublesome to maintain and constantly perplexed Sasuke how Itachi done it every day.

Speak of the devil.

Itachi rolled out of his bunk at the confrontation, his bare tattooed torso exposed with nothing but a pair on low riding jeans clinging to his defined hips; Sasuke blushed at the tips of his ears and looked away.

Expertly dodging a flying pillow Itachi drew a cigarette out of the pack in his hand, walking past Sasuke to sit up the front with the driver and his window; but not without a quick jab of fingers to his forehead.

Scowling lightly Sasuke smiled at Itachi's wink as he disappeared again, a dip in the couch cushion beside him indicated another being.

"Hey Kiddo, whatchu' drawing?" Deidara asked his nosey self peering past Sasuke to the open book in his lap.

Sasuke didn't catch all the words but he got the best of it and moved his arm so the blonde could see what he had been working on. It was a simple portrait of the band, one he had been working on for a little while that apparently Deidara found great interest in.

"Wow kiddo that's amazing, now that is art! Yeah!" He said his smiling face grinning in Sasuke, the boy blushed at the compliment but smiled one of his smiles that made Deidara coo with delight.

"But you haven't got Itachi's head right here give me another piece of paper and a pencil" Deidara said while reaching for his book and the pencil in his hand, Sasuke looked a little worried for a second at the 'constructive criticism' but soon laughed softly.

Deidara was quite the artist himself but unlike Sasuke he specialised in another form of art involving an assortment of explosives and fire related pieces, an art form that interest the youngest Uchiha greatly but went unappreciated by the eldest Uchiha due to its not so safe tendencies.

"Tada! Now that's a portrait! Un!" He grinned fully before turning to page to show Sasuke who could barely contain the laughter at the stickman with an out of proportioned head and the familiar deadpanned look his brother had perfected greatly.

Still giggling Sasuke indicated to the pencil in Deidara's hand, upon recovering it he quickly drew an inaccurate cigarette hanging from the stickman's mouth; squinting over Sasuke's shoulder Deidara burst into laughter his face turning a little red.

"What's so funny?" Deidara looked up still laughing as the movement caught Sasuke's attention, Itachi stood a little ways from them a perfect thin eyebrow raised in question as Sasuke moved to hide the drawing.

He didn't like that fact that he had been caught making fun of his beloved Nii-san, catching the motion Itachi moved forward reaching for the book. A squeak and Sasuke stuffed it behind his back to hide it, Itachi wasn't having any of that and quickly climbed on the two shrieking duo, grabbing for the book.

Flailing uselessly Sasuke pushed himself onto his back under Itachi beside Deidara who too had moved into a lying position to protect the small raven from the bigger on.

"Get off Itachi! Your ass I like a fucking bag of bricks! Yeah!" Deidara yelled loudly, laughing as Itachi poked and prodded between the pair, effectively tickling them.

Sasuke laughter however out drowned them all as he squealed and laughed at Itachi's nimble finger ghosting his ribs and neck, a place Itachi new made the younger squirm and fight.

Itachi's fingers gripped the spine of the book and pulled it out from under Sasuke, the panting raven still underneath him, flushed and smiling; a sight a little too uncomfortable for Itachi who coughed and moved to sit beside his younger sibling.

Squinting and turning the book sideways, Itachi inspected the lame drawing.

"You know this is highly inaccurate, Deidara you're a terrible artist!" Itachi scoffed a little smirk on his face as he watched the explosions artist fume.

"I am not a terrible artist! I'm a demolition artist therefore I am not as good at other styles of art, un." He said in a snobby tone, sticking his nose in the air obnoxiously.

Itachi opened his mouth to reply when Sasuke moved to a more suited position and leaned over Itachi, flipping a few pages back to show Itachi his newest artworks. Sasuke was never on for flattery giving or taking but when it came from his beloved brother he was ecstatic, having been a few weeks since Itachi had seen his art journal he knew the elder would have some praise for his newest collection.

"I'm going to bed, yeah" Deidara grunted, moving to the edge of the couch before he turned and gave Sasuke a squeeze while kissing his forehead.

"Sleep tight kiddo, we have a full day tomorrow! Yeah!" Deidara spoke smiling at his favourite raven, before glaring at Itachi with a simple 'Night fuckface' which was returned with a 'yeah night slut'

This was customary greetings between the two, being friends for numerous years they had a love hate friendship. Sasuke was used to it by to and was slightly grateful when neither of them used that to greet him; He turned back to Itachi who was flipping through his book.

'What do you think, there not too great because the new pencils aren't a very good quality' Sasuke moved his hands softly, noting how Itachi's dusty eyes followed them with practiced ease.

"Regardless these are amazing Sasuke, you get better every time I swear" He spoke the last part more to himself but Sasuke's phenomenal lip reading caught it with a blush.

"Thank you Nii-san" He spoke softly and what he hoped, clearly enough for Itachi to hear.

A smile reserved only for Sasuke appeared on Itachi's face as he wrapped an arm around Sasuke while handing the tattered book into to his smaller hands.

Sighing Sasuke looked around the room, his eye's landing on the smallish television set, and the adult ad's portraying partially nude ladies with no clothing covering their chest's alerted Itachi to the time and the almost forgotten conversation he was yet to have with his younger brother whom had looked at the TV with mild interest.

Clearing his throat he shifted uncomfortably and retracted his arm, a small blush threatening the sides of his face.

'Sasuke' He moved his wrist to his brother who blinked and then stared at the elder, a confused look on his otherwise blank face.

'We need to have a talk-'he motioned with his hands, preferring the conversation be silent where the other couldn't hear nor understand, 'about certain things.. .'

Itachi hesitated as Sasuke's face grew more confused; he turned his body to face Itachi, legs crossing Indian style sideways on the couch.

Itachi wanted to just say 'Never mind' and go hide in his bunk, away from the dreaded conversation he had assumed his mother had already given.

'What do you know about, um-' He hesitated, becoming increasingly uncomfortable already' about you know the birds and the bees' He finished, staring at his Otouto's face for a second but only met with more confusion.

He felt the need to ring his mother and curse her from here to Alaska for being so oblivious and leading the young boy astray. Hell did he even know what masturbation was? God Itachi crossed his fingers.

'You mean the buzzing and feathery kind?' Sasuke questioned with his own hands; Itachi could have smacked his forehead.

This was the kid who not hours early accused Deidara of liking anal; he surely had to have some idea…

'Not quite, I mean sex Sasuke' He translated awkwardly; realisation dawned on Sasuke but then turned to full out embarrassment.

'I don't know much of anything, only what Kisame and Dei have said, they were pretty vague on some things' He jerked his wrists quickly, turning his face away from Itachi in embarrassment.

'Well what do you know?' Itachi moved his hands gracefully; he was at least grateful the kid wasn't fully in the dark.

'Kisame explained anal somewhat, he used it to describe Deidara who liked taking it in the butt' Sasuke tried, his explanation confusing himself.

He didn't understand what 'taking it in the butt' was but he assumed it was different to normally 'taking it'

He also had gathered that the penis between his legs was meant to be put into a female and apparently a male to, what for he couldn't fathom.

'Yes well, Kisame was only half right' Itachi waved his hands, coughing awkwardly. 'You know what your penis is right? It get's…hard and you well you know' Itachi asked, burying a blush while Sasuke's turned to a fuchsia colour.

Sasuke looked confused at the second part of the question which Itachi had dreaded, that blush burning intently.

'When your penis get's hard…you pull at it' he tried lamely before Sasuke's eyes went big, 'it's called an erection or a hard on, whatever you want to call it'

'When it's hard and you're with someone you love, commonly a female you well engage in …intercourse' Itachi explained, using the correct terminology for the time being his brother would decide on slang terms later.

'Intercourse is where you erect penis is inserted into the females vagina-' he choked on the word finding it rather revolting, '-and you push in and out till you ah cum. It's making a baby, which was how we were conceived.' Itachi was beyond embarrassed and by the looks of it Sasuke wanted to crawl in a hole and die too.

'Nii-san what if-'Sasuke stopped looking down at his hands before wringing them tightly and continuing 'what if you didn't want to you know have a baby with a girl, could you do it with a male?'

Sasuke asked embarrassedly, hoping his question wasn't too stupid, 'No Sasuke you cannot produce a child from having intercourse with a male, it's different and we lack the vital organs to carry a child.'

Itachi further explained to Sasuke, 'so two males can have sex but cannot produce a baby, what would they gain out of it?' Sasuke had become interested now, his curiosity growing with each pass second compared to Itachi's greater discomfort.

'Sex is a very pleasurable experience, one day you'll understand' Itachi finished, hoping he had sated his brother knowledge and curiosity.

'How would two males have sex?'Sasuke pressed on to an obviously awkward Itachi who was cursing their shared parents from here to the moon.

'Well the same essential idea as heterosexual intercourse except the penis is pushed into a different hole, you can assume the rest' Itachi ended the line of questioning, thoroughly embarrassed and praying his brother was now well knowledgeable.

'Let's go to bed, I'm tired and we have a show tomorrow' He touched the top of Sasuke's soft locks as he stood, Sasuke blinked still deep in thought before standing too and following his brother to the bunks.

Everyone else had gone to sleep by now, they're curtains closed with the occasional limb jutting out, avoiding Kisame's dangling arm Sasuke turned towards the ladder that lead to his top bunk above Kisame and opposite the three parallel bunks of Itachi, Deidara and Pein.

Itachi reached out to grab Sasuke's arm before he could begin his climb, pulling the smaller male that was quickly rising to be his height, he wrapped his arms around the frame inhaling the scent of his shampoo in the boy's hair.

Nimble, wiry arms wrapped themselves around his torso in a light squeeze.

'I love you Otouto' Itachi mumbled against Sasuke forehead like usual before he kissed it and stepped back, a reply of 'I love you too' and Sasuke was climbing his bunk his head swimming with the conversation earlier.

Upon reaching his bunk he slid in, pulling the curtain closed and snuggling under the blankets.

…

An hour had passed and Sasuke still lie wide awake staring at the pitch black of the bunk above, his skin had began to heat up upon remembering the earlier conversation and how flustered it had made Itachi. Squirming slightly Sasuke kicked the blankets off along with his shirt that became discarded to an unknown corner of his bunk, cool air attacking his heated flesh that seemed neither to cool down nor ebb away as the moments ticked by.

Images of the females early on the television came to Sasuke's mind as his hand began to wander down his pale chest, the erection Itachi spoke of earlier burning inside his sleep pants. Biting his knuckles to keep the noises in he dared not chance it, he was deaf not mute; he slipped his hand in to stroke the thoroughly heated flesh.

He varied the pressure of his fist experimentally, making up what he found pleasurable as he went. His 'penis' had hardened considerably since he had started with pearly liquid seeping from the head, smearing the goo down his penis Sasuke barely held in a moan of pleasure, the images of naked girls distorting and swirling into a image of another.

Long ebony hair, pale skin that was inked in places and those dark eyes of his ever loving Nii-san, Sasuke was turned on to his limits; a few extra hard pull's and his 'cum' splattered the inside of his pants.

His bowed back had returned to the mattress while he rode the extended waves of pleasure rolling off his cooling skin. Sasuke panted lightly, he had never experienced anything like that in his life, it was incredible and made him feel a sense of euphoria and it was all thanks to his beloved Nii-san.

Unaware of how inappropriate his vision was sleep gripped Sasuke's exhausted body and soon the boy was drifting off into dream land, a content smile on his face.

•••

**Well now I can successfully crawl under a rock for a year or so, the Uchiha boys weren't he only one's feeling embarrassed. Sure I've written plenty of sexual scenes but this one seemed a little more intimate, damn I'm such a girl.**

**Thank you to all you amazing people who have written the most amazing reviews they warm my frozen heart :3**


	5. Roman Numeral V

It was barely pushing dawn when Sasuke had moved himself into position by the buses tinted window, art journal and pencil case lied out before him; his own personal preparation for the day. It would be a good solid several hours before the gate's would even consider opening for the devoted fans that had scarcely begun to gather at this hour of the morning; Sasuke couldn't help but feel grateful and honoured to know the people he considered his family.

They were really something spectacular to go and do this kind of constantly moving lifestyle for a crowd of people they didn't know and yet sought to appease with hard melodies and words that people quite literally lived for. So many sacrifices and luxuries had been given up and pushed aside to give these strangers the rush they craved, sometimes Sasuke wondered if they truly ever did stop and appreciate what the band done for them as fans.

Sasuke may not have been one of the band, but he knew what it felt like to be on the side of his brother's constant job of entertainment and dedication to what he loved most. Having spent a few years living in the consequences of his brother job Sasuke hoped these people truly did understand what was given up by many people for the band to be standing before them as they do.

Sasuke smiled gently at the miniscule crowd, sitting huddled together in sleeping bags and such. His eyes gently moved around the busying foreground of many roadies and other people who worked for the record company that the band had signed and effectively made them.

Months of groundwork, thought and meticulous preparations had been taken to get the band underway for their shows, drawing in a constant crowd of thousands with forever changing and visually interesting effects that made the crowds return time and time again to see.

Not many people considered past that actual band that in fact hundreds of hours and hands were what made these things happen, hardworking people who got up hours before the sun to set up and set up the layout for a few hours of chaotic behaviour that would mean equal hours of clean up.

The roadies, Sasuke thought hadn't been getting the appreciation and praise they deserved for what they done. One could argue it was their job and they done it for the money but Sasuke couldn't help but feel as if most of them were there for a little more than to be paid and watch a free show; at least he hoped they had an actual dedicated interest.

Sasuke's eyes drifted over to a flash of yellow and vibrant red in his peripheral vision, a row of tents had been set up with grated mesh covering the back end and a row of tables lined the front. This was the merchandise sales tent, a boy with a head of yellow scurried around with boxes in his arms, handing them hastily off to a long red head male who was stacking them up along the meshed side of the tent.

Sasuke watched with vague interest as they unloaded box after box of merch, arranging them in a way that would be particularly easy to see when it came time sell. A blue haired lady had now come to assist them, he recognised her as Konan the leading lady of this whole production; she over saw everything alongside the band.

Sasuke had only ever met her a few times when Itachi permitted him access off the jail on wheels; she had been friendly and almost motherly in a way and Sasuke had adored her, she seemed to be having a thing with Pein but Sasuke wasn't confident in prying into someone else's business.

Something moved in his side vision drawing Sasuke's eyes away from the bustling outside, Kisame's large form had rolled out of his bunk and into the bathroom. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at the time on the little microwave thinking surely it was too early for any of the band members to be even considering moving.

_10:38am_ blinked a green hue back at him; he briefly noted the shock of time slipping past him. How long had he been staring pointlessly? He was never more grateful for the tinted windows that hid him and his usually adverse staring habits.

Kisame had emerged from the bathroom and was now making his way towards Sasuke and the little kitchenette they had, a brief wave and a mumble of good morning in Sasuke directions was his greeting.

Regarding the slightly sluggish large male Sasuke grinned at him, clearly bothering the singer with a grumble of 'before the birds' and 'too early for this shit', filling the coffee machine and turning it on Kisame waited for his coffee to brew, the almost black tar like substance dripping into the large jub beneath it. They could afford to be so sluggish and sleep around all day, there was no need for them to be anywhere near the set up till at least half an hour before the show started.

So why was Kisame up so early? He must have wet the bed or something; Sasuke felt a little foolish and blushed lightly.

The teenager directed his attention to the merch tent again, staring at the assortment of clothing being retrieved out of the boxes, multi coloured t-shirts, posters, the odd thing or too; Kisame must have caught his ogling and mistaken it for want. He sat beside the kneeling boy, coffee in hand as he survived the action outside, a lazy grin covering his features and making the small tattooed gills curve more prominent. He reached over to his far side of the window and turned the little key, effectively drawing the window open half way; his black coffee sloshing a little in the cup at the momentum.

Sasuke's heart sky rocketed and thrummed the blood harshly in his deaf ears, he hadn't ever considered opening the window it felt as if though they would be able to see everything and that alone made him feel as if they could see straight through into his private little world.

Sasuke whimpered slightly and Kisame turned to him, his apparently deep voice asking the silently freaking out teen a question.

Kisame looked at the mini Itachi with little worry, he had wide frantic eyes and his breathing had picked up to a rapid pant, the poor kid looked a shade paler to if that was even possible; a slightly more greyer tone even.

"Are you alright kid? I was just going to get you a shirt since you were you know eyeballing them and shit" He scratched his head idly, his sharp teeth grinning in apology hoping to ease the built anxiety.

Sasuke sighed a little, forcing his breathing to slow with little shaky pants while nodding his head to the lead singer. Not wanting to seem like coward he pulled the window further open before Kisame's, his body slightly more hidden due to insecurity of the situation and the open window.

Cool air did little to calm Sasuke as he breathed in the vaguely similar smells of the gig grounds he had learned to appreciate at each opportune chance; the cool change in atmosphere calmed him slightly as he savoured the fresh air.

Kisame yelled out something Sasuke didn't catch so much with his eyes, his arm waving lazily at the blonde, red and blue haired trio still setting up merch; they must have been disagreeing over something, they're wild body language completely disregarding Kisame who frowned deeply and swallowed a mouth full of his coffee before yelling once again.

Kisame supposed deep voice didn't need to be heard; he could feel the strong rumble come from deep in Kisame chest as he called out again. This time each of their heads turned to stare at them, blushing deeply at the sudden attention of the three, Kisame yelled something again.

Sasuke's heart thudded widely in his rib cage as Konan and the other came wandering over to stand underneath the window, a box in the red head's hands. Sasuke looked to be having what would easily be assumed as a mild panic attack by the time they had stopped below to converse with Kisame about whatever he couldn't hear.

Thanking the stars his body was small enough to be partially hidden by Kisame's larger one and the side of the bus that stretched up to his mid chest; varying on the angle he supposed.

Breathing in slowly and deeply Sasuke glanced shyly at the two others he hadn't met; the blonde seemed younger than what would be first assumed, maybe a little older than him 18? His messy slightly spiky blonde hair hung around is ears while vibrant blue eyes stared up mildly amused and bringing a large sarcastic smile to light as he laughed at something someone said, he had three symmetrical scars stretching each cheek that only added to his wild visual personality.

The other red head was taller, around Itachi's height but slightly more buff. He had long red hair that spiked somewhat and ended around his shoulders, his eyes though were yellow leading the possible assumption that they were contacts or something, his whole demur seemed rather sharp and dangerous like a fox or something.

Sasuke almost laughed at the silly musings when Konan waved avidly towards his shy little corner of the window where his blue black raven head was just visible beside Kisame's tribal tattooed arm. Sasuke's anxiety returned full force when she directed everyone's attention to him, who had been briefly unaware of the fact he no longer had the tinted glass to block everyone as he 'observed' the people outside.

It almost felt criminal to be caught staring, his customary voyeurism views coming to light once again as he now faced the consequences of being caught. The other unknown pair glanced up at where she was waving, their face filling with shock and then a form of friendliness.

Lifting his ghostly pale hand he waved back, a nervous smile holding his features in fear that if he tried any other expression he might faint. The blonde and red head stared up in awe as if they hadn't seen anyone there at all, Sasuke was a little discouraged; he didn't like that nobody noticed him much.

Konan moved her hands slowly, she has a little experience in learning sign language that Sasuke was a little grateful for, she quickly translated a 'hello, how have you been? Not taking shit I hope' while the others just stared at him with wide eyes and a tone of uncertainty in their eyes.

Slightly put off by their expressions Sasuke moved quickly and efficiently, his disability getting to him; he wasn't after all social adapted or used to 'talking' to anyone other than Itachi that way.

'I'm fine, thank you. How about you? Not too much.' She smiled beautifully at him, her bottom lip piercing glinting in the nearing mid day sun.

'I'm well, this is Naruto-'she pointed to the Blonde who had stared obnoxiously at her pointing finger 'and that's Kyuubi' she pointed to the red haired male now, whom had also stared obnoxiously at her finger.

Sasuke smile a little guarded as he politely waved down at the two, Naruto the blonde nodded his head with 'sup' nod while Kyuubi grinned foxily waving his hand in return.

"Guy's that's Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother" Konan said out loud to them, or so Sasuke lip read; his cheeks had developed a healthy blush that would surely take forever to fade.

'Kisame said you were interested in a shirt? What one did you want?' She moved her hands, ignoring the funny looks the others gave her as she continued to push the silent conversation.

Sasuke's onyx eyes followed her hands fluently before he looked over at the wall of t-shirts they had all spent the morning arranging, He couldn't make out specific details but the design on a white shirt seemed charming enough.

'The white one please' He asked her gently, slightly self conscious as the blonde blurted out a 'what the fuck is he saying' to the others, a scowl from Konan and he looked away grumbling something.

Sasuke frowned, he didn't want to make this anymore uncomfortable than necessary, he was grateful when Kisame told them to fuck up and don't be rude; he must have told them of Sasuke's disability but he hadn't caught it due to the side view he had of Kisame. Konan smiled beautifully again, no wonder Pein liked her she was a truly beautiful lady. Watching the pretty blue haired woman fish out a small white t-shirt with his Nii-san's band name scrawled across it in a pretty font, Sasuke was slightly nervous; he had to lean out a little farther if he intended to retrieve his gift.

She threw the plastic folded shirt up towards the duo in the window, reaching out the window to catch it, Sasuke's sense of the ground below him misjudged as his light frame leaned a bit too far and he started to fall, rough familiar hands grabbed the back of his current shirt a pulled him back and into a hard chest.

"Careful Otouto" Itachi mumbled against Sasuke racing pulse as he held him by the waist, grateful for his brother sense of 'Sasuke trouble' he gripped the t-shirt tightly in his hands.

Itachi offered a greeting to the trio below as trivial conversation about the day's events. Choosing to fade back into to bout of silence while the other talked with each other, Sasuke unwrapped is new shirt to admire it.

It was a simple shirt with the band's name written intricately across the centre of the chest that curved and twisted in with filigree surrounding it; it was very pretty and Sasuke wondered dimly if he could draw it.

Somewhere in his musings the trio had departed and Sasuke was brought back to earth from a slight squeeze from his favourite sibling. Blushing for his spacey attitude Sasuke felt a little rude for not offering a polite 'goodbye, it was nice to meet' you too the new acquaintances he had met.

'What are you thinking about Otouto?' Itachi moved his hands from Sasuke's waist to in front of his face, blinking slowly Sasuke smiled prettily as he could and turned to face Itachi who raised an eyebrow at the delighted younger.

'Could we go for a walk?' He tried with hopeful eyes; breathing in the fresh air and having vague human interaction made Sasuke crave it. 'Before the grounds get to busy, please oh please Itachi Nii-san' Sasuke questioned, his hands clasping together in a begging motion between the siblings.

Itachi frowned, his mind over thinking the request, Sasuke almost retracted his request. Itachi was frowning deeply, making him seem ten years from his actual age due to the sudden stress that Sasuke was forcing on him.

_Itachi really does look like father these days. _Sasuke thought as he studied his brother who sighed deeply from in his chest, snapping Sasuke from his comparison to their father.

"No" Was all he said looking into the undeniably emotion driven eyes of Sasuke, the little hope Sasuke held sunk back into a hollow in his chest; he nodded shortly, smiling fake as he said a quick, "Yes Nii-san" before he scampered of the couch, leaving his drawing equipment sitting in his wake.

Walking past a stretching shirtless Pein, Sasuke climbed up the spindly ladder and into his made bunk. Sasuke wasn't selfish willingly but sometimes he felt that it wasn't fair on him, Itachi was treating him like as if he was a child in need to constant care.

He was disabled slightly and granted he needed to be with someone for his own safety but Sasuke sometimes wondered if he was asking too much of Itachi, but it wasn't as if he did ask much if anything.

Their parents deposited fortnightly pays into the elders back account to cover whatever expenses the younger might need, Sasuke looked after his own needs; bathing, cooking, day to day things by himself and he often had himself for company; what else was left to ask of Itachi?

Sasuke felt guilty, he presumed all the worrying and the although minimal requests Sasuke made effected his brother greatly; maybe it wasn't such a good idea for him to hassle his brother like this, the stress the poor man was under wasn't healthy.

Sasuke sighed quietly, rolling over to face the wall the plastic packaged shirt still clutched in his hand.

Tonight when the band would play their show to a crowd of thousands, Sasuke would Skype his parents; his only way of effectively communicating to home. There was a great deal of things going on in his small mind and maybe talking to someone besides Itachi would do him good, maybe then Sasuke could decide whether his being here was for the best for both of them.

•••

**The wheels are turning and the doubts setting in, sorry it's not overly plot filled; It's more so a defining chapter, or the build up to things. **

**I need a name for the band, SUGGESTIONS GUYS?**

**Thank you all for your reviews they fuel my creativity :D**

**R&R**


	6. Roman Numeral VI

Soft jab's prodded Sasuke's back, confusion swept over him as his eyes fluttered open to be met with the wall of his small bunk. Another jab and Sasuke turned his head in the direction of the prodding's, a shock of a yellow head from the nose up, obscured by the edge of the bunk stared at him.

Deidara stood on his tippy toes to reach the little cherub raven, he hadn't bothered to climb the small foot high ladder to reach the top bunk, he could barely see higher than his nose underestimating his height from Itachi's who stood a full head higher than the side on the tiny bed but that didn't deter him.

Large blinking blue eyes met sleep dulled one's before the same finger that was jabbing his back now poised into a 'come forth' position before the rest of the weirdly behaved blonde slunk down and out of sight.

The light's were on in the bunk area, proving the assumption of the sun having started setting and that Sasuke had slept for a good part of the day, a little disappointed in his disrupted routine of watching the gig set up he slipped down the small ladder.

Stumbling a little he bumped into Pein who was brushing his teeth, blankly confusedly through his sleepy haze Sasuke smiled when he ruffled his already tousled hair. Sleeping through the day had always made Sasuke a little more dazed compared to having slept during the night; it was just one of those things Sasuke had never understood.

Moving down the small corridor into the small living space Sasuke observed the three other band members preparing for they're show. Kisame rubbed his hands together, heating the styling product before he pushed it through his oddly blue hair, sticking and pushing it into its more favoured spiked style. Itachi stood a little ways over near the window, a familiar cigarette hanging from his flush lips and dressed in what was normal attire for him prior to performing; tight fitting jeans, barely gripping the sharp points of his hips with a t-shirt beside him as he texted on his phone.

Deidara however was another matter, his frustrations growing as he rimmed his cobalt blue eyes with eyeliner, growling in constant frustration as he moved his hands to wipe it off and re-start. Sasuke know understood why Deidara had awoken him, moving in small minute steps he shuffled over the blonde.

"Sasukeee" He whined Sasuke's name in what could be assumed as a irritating way before he handed the stick of eyeliner to the outstretched pale palm.

Gripping Deidara's tanned face in his left hand, Sasuke moved to trace the lining of Deidara shockingly blue eyes with practiced ease. Smudging and blending like he'd learnt from drawing the people he drew, he repeated the same process on the other eye; Deidara had such stunningly beautiful eyes and the eyeliner done nothing but brought that simple fact to observation.

Sometimes Sasuke was jealous of such eyes, so vibrant and always filled with passion and fiery ambition. Sasuke couldn't remember his eyes ever looking quite so attractive but given he shared the same eyes as his beloved Nii-san the lack of blue eyes didn't seem to terrible infact it hardly bothered Sasuke once he remembered that same detail of his genetics.

Admiring his work Sasuke smiled his beautiful smile just for Deidara who grinned back at him, taking the eyeliner from his hand he blinked at his reflection then at little Sasuke who observed his doings with a brilliant idea forming in Deidara's mind.

"With those pretty eyes of yours, oh gosh you would look incredibly gorgeous, yeah!" Deidara gushed getting that slightly girly sparkle to his eyes as Sasuke lip read the blonde, his still sleep sluggish mind not quite processing the words correctly.

"Here hold still un!" Deidara moved to grab his face much the same as he had just done, a slight panic shot up his spine at the unfamiliar gesture before a tattooed hand grabbed the darling blonde wrist.

Itachi glared at Deidara with annoyance, "You'll poke his eye's out, give it here." Sasuke lip read the words and blushed as Deidara poked his tongue while rolling his black lined eyes but agreed moving back while handing the kohl stick the Itachi.

Pulling Sasuke slightly closer, Itachi hand gripped his chin directing his face up slightly. A small minuscule smile met Itachi's lips as Sasuke blushed harder.

"Don't move Otouto, I might poke you in the eye." His lips moved and Sasuke nodded but soon stopped when Itachi moved his other hand forward, the heel of his hand resting against Sasuke cheekbone he swiped the black stick back and forth, smudging with a little more perfection than Sasuke's.

Stopping he shifted his hand to the other side, he continued with the same process; scrutinizing his work he nodded, pulling his hand with the eyeliner away, the other still gripping his chin.

"Beautiful" Itachi whispered staring at his baby brother's undeniable beauty; the black of his eye's contrasting and blending with the artificial black surrounding.

Sasuke blushed harder, diverting his eyes from the similar black to meet a gushing blonde, talking a hundred words a minute he gripped Sasuke in a hug, a small compact mirror in hand as he showed the raven before pulling him away from his brother to hug and tell him he was a babe.

Such compliments always brought Sasuke to a fuchsia colour that stretched across the narrow bridge of his nose and doused his cheeks; fuelled by Deidara's constant admiration for the adorableness of everything he seemed to do Sasuke feared the day that it would become permanent.

"Hurry up Dei, we've gotta get over there the techs are flipping out" Some unknown male, one of the nameless roadies Sasuke had seen stuck his head through the bus door.

Sighing dramatically like the queen he was perceived to be, Deidara winked and kissed the little Uchiha's cheeks cooing at him once again. Smiling shortly he waved good bye as they all filed off, ruffling his hair till Itachi stood before he left.

"I love you Sasuke." Itachi spoke kissing the once again a blushing Sasuke's forehead, his fingers rubbing the red cheek with a small smile on his own face.

A feeling of nausea swept over him as he was once again left to himself and his devices, starring around the messy living room Sasuke felt the need to tidy it. Unsure if it was the actual need to clean or the procrastination of Skyping his mother the dread question he almost didn't want to think about.

Gathering the strewn contents of Deidara make up he proceeded to put them away, picking up things idly and returning them to their respected bunks and places; a waging mental war faring in his head.

He didn't want to think of himself as a burden but he couldn't help the uncertainty that hung thick over head, he hoped he wasn't being difficult for Itachi; other than Itachi's reluctance to most anything related to Sasuke being social, he hadn't observed anything to suggest he was being a nuisance.

Though Itachi was never one to neither show his emotions nor wear his heart on his sleeve but surely he would have told Sasuke if there was something related to the youngest Uchiha being a burden right? Itachi had never kept anything from him before, neither did he have a reason to; they had always been open and honest but the consuming thoughts of _'what if'_ plagued his mind.

Sasuke worried his supple bottom lip between his teeth, worrying thoughts and assuming questions hanging over him like some sort of looming shadow had the younger almost in a tizzy with fear of however unlikely the possibility that he was being a thorn in his brother side.

Those thoughts lead to thoughts of his brother unhealthy lifestyle and the stress of Sasuke adding to his already borderline health. The harsh lines on his face didn't seem to be doing anything other than increasing and the constant intake of nicotine and alcohol his brother consumed hadn't helped in the slightest, he wasn't deathly skin but he wasn't exactly a normal weight for someone of his stature either.

All these things seemed to be pilling up upon one another, Sasuke fretted every little thing wrong with his brother could be linked back to Sasuke's burden theory.

Taking deep airy breathes Sasuke wobbled over to Itachi's bunk where he knew the laptop lay, he had always been a little apprehensive of touching his brothers things without asking but even if the man had given his prior permission to use it whenever Sasuke still felt a little off but proceed anyway.

Pushing the top up he was met with the log in screen, punching in the simple correct number combination of his birthday that Itachi had set as his password, if comforted Sasuke to know that his bother thought of him often whilst doing trivial things.

It had taken minimal time for the desktop to load and Sasuke was free to connect the internet and sign on to Skype, Sasuke read down the list of his brothers Skype friends looking for the only person he recognised on there and was slightly relieved his mother's name appeared to be online.

She regularly left if logged in whilst she was home for encase the younger male happened to need her; a little over bearing yet Sasuke was grateful, he had a little difficulty being separated from the woman he had spent practically his entire youth with.

Sending the call request he waited patiently staring at his ghostly pale image at the bottom of his screen, he couldn't remember ever looking so gaunt and the eyeliner rimming his eyes had smudged and made him look even sicker.

The screen changed to a beautiful yet flushed face, Sasuke's mother smiled magnificently as her eyes light up with excitement; her mouth had began to move in gushes of love and I miss you which caused Sasuke to smile a sincere and equally beautiful smile in return.

'_My baby, you look so tired! How are you? Sleeping fine? Is Itachi looking after you? Are you getting enough to eat, I hope he's not feeding you all junk food!'_Mikoto's delicate little hands moved in such flurry as her lips moved along with her, blinking rapidly Sasuke smiled happily.

Holding his own hand up in a silent 'Hush' he watched her smile again, and sigh before he answered her hundred and one questions with more poise and slower precision.

'_I sleep well and I have made up under my eyes, Itachi is looking after me and I hardly ever get to eat junk food, don't worry so much._' Sasuke smile falter as he deliberately ignored the question of being treated right, his mother was keener than a hawk and she would pick up on it.

'_I will always worry, your my baby.'_ She cooed just as lovingly with her hands as if she had spoken it in her heavenly soft voice, her smile however faltered a little as she asked the next question.

'_How are you being treated?_'

Sasuke's own smile wavered into a sadder one, yet still held its happiness as not to seem so ungrateful for he wasn't just worried.

'_He treats me as good as ever, Mother it's just…_' Sasuke's boyish hands stopped their momentum as he contemplated his next words.

'_It's just I feel as if I'm being too much of a burden, I try to be as minimalistic in the things I ask of him yet he still seems heavily stressed and reluctant to speak with me._' Sasuke stopped while biting his lip, the feelings of anxiety from earlier returning.

Frowning worriedly his Mother seemed to contemplate her next words carefully, before she looked him directly in the eyes.

'_Sasuke, my darling you have to understand that while you're not a burden per say Itachi will constantly have that fear and worry about you, he has a high staking job and it takes its toll on him also; so naturally he will be stressed but try not to let it get you down. He's an older brother regardless of your disability he would still had the same duty of care to you, have you tired talking to him?_' His mother 'spoke' carefully with her hands, treading on light water for this had always been a touchy topic for Sasuke.

'_I didn't want to make things harder, he's been through enough problems regarding me I don't want to cause more. Do you think it would be for the best if-'_Sasuke stopped and sucked in a shaky breathe, his hands suspended in mid word.

"_-If I came home, to you and Otousan…"_ He finished looking solely torn between wanting the right thing and doing the right thing.

'_Baby, that's something that you need to decide for yourself; talk to Itachi and then make you decision. I know how much your enjoying yourself, seeing new things and meeting people, I only want you to be happy, both of you to be happy.'_ She spoke with such loving wisdom it made Sasuke utterly grateful to have such a woman like his mother in his life.

"_Oh dear-! Dinner is burning, I have to go but I'll give Itachi a ring tomorrow and we'll discuss it further. I love you my darling boy, give your brother my love."_ She blew a kiss at the small camera before closing the window.

Smiling sadly he watched his mothers face fade before he exited and signed out of Skype, pressing the lid closed on the expensive equipment Sasuke felt torn; however insightful his mother's words were they did little to ease the decision looming over his head.

Rubbing his black rimmed eyes in frustration and indecision, Sasuke climbed to his usual perch before the tinted window; same old tattered art journal and pencil case in hand. The area out the front of the bus was vacant and dark compared to the raging, vibrant and electrifying display a little farther in the distance where his brothers performance took place; such ethereal beauty came from such a chaotic mess and Sasuke knew he would sorely miss sitting and watching it all unfold.

Leaning his head against the cool glass, Sasuke let his eyes slip closed savouring in the large vibrating boom coming from outside and the eerie quiet of his sense's, such times like this made the littlest Uchiha grateful for the deafness and solitude it brought.

Though, the idea of being left alone to listen to his thoughts was worrisome.

•••

**Such a loving chapter, things will be more in Itachi's line of vision for the next chapter. **

**Check my profile for updates and news on stories, also go read my new one shot 'Ballet Sickness' :3**

**R&R**


	7. Roman Numeral VII

The crowds were deafening tonight, the loud booming and sick euphonious strums of the guitars intoned and perfectly timed with the loose strung bass acted as the solid foundations for the fast and raw drumming echoing along to the thrums of lyric's being sung from hundreds of thousands of screaming faceless fans each competing in for octaves over each other to sing alongside Kisame.

Dripping in sweat and fingers moving effortlessly with more than practiced ease, Itachi was pumping adrenaline faster than Deidara's run for the bathroom as his long nimble fingers pressed against the hot metal frets. Strobe light shows bounced back and forth in his vision, casting coloured patterns and impressive holograms over his slicked skin; between glancing at the frets below his fingers and the masses before him; the pure rapture and elated feeling of standing on that stage overlooking chaos and anarchy was unrivalled had he ever seen it before.

Kisame's large built body stood with each foot on either speakers at his feet at the edge of the stage, mic to mouth he stared straight out into the crowds who's fingers and arms were outstretched and begging to grab a hold as he bent over his mouth open wide to let out a deep yell Itachi would never be able to match.

The strong pull to get closer to the edge of the stage for his solo was approaching fast and clawing at his insides as he walked with practice smooth seduction to the edge, more screams erupted from his fans as they fought tooth and nail to get closer, all pressed against the barrier; Deidara had on cue noted the shift and moved forward to mirror Itachi to Kisame's right.

Throwing his head into a quick Headbang in tuned to Pein's drumming; Kisame brought the mic to his lips with his other hand poised high above his head in a tight fist pump. The deep singing of the versus before the solo trembled from his lips as he dragged it out into a full blown scream; standing at the very edge of the stage where Itachi could feel the hundreds of people braving the front row and often mosh pit prone lines grabbed at his jeans and junk.

Following Itachi's lead Deidara followed to suffer the same treatment as he brashly moved himself closer to the wandering fingers working on stripping him but not quite succeeding. Strong, fast and powerful guitar strums erupted fluidly from Itachi's amp and his fingers affair with the fret board and strings; difficult and hard notes that had taken months to procure and perfect came together to offer the fans the climax of the song.

Sauntering up beside Itachi, Kisame sung the next verse to lead Itachi off his solo only to be thrown straight into the next part of his act; the grated metal of the mic's surface pressed to his lips and he let loose a soul shattering line of screams, nothing like Kisame's unfathomable and unattainable pitch, Itachi's was higher, louder, raw and a knee buckling sexy drawl close to a growl.

Moving back Itachi met his accustomed spot closer to left of the stage yet still the middle as he finished up the song with a string of pleasant yet powerful plucks. Panting and drenched in sweat he smirked out into the sea of adorning fans, they're screams louder than ever as the music finished its last song, similar in appearance to the rest of the band he walked centre stage alongside Kisame to offer heartfelt appreciation and thanks to the people who made them.

"Thanks guy's you made a fucking amazing crowd!" Kisame yelled out, breathless and panting heavily he threw his arm up in metal sign.

Waving diligently Itachi moved off first, Pein second after having thrown his drum sticks out into the crowds who fought like animals for a taste of the fame and finally Kisame and Deidara. Trembling with slowing adrenaline Itachi handed his guitar from over his neck to the tech standing by waiting, murmurs of a 'good show' and 'oh my god your amazing!' followed as they moved towards the refreshments, water bottles, food, girls, alcohol and anything else that could be needed and awaiting.

The air conditioned comfort felt amazing against his heated skin as he dropped messily onto one of the chair's in the room, female groupies who held backstage passes and sly cunning skills all ready flocking to his side like vampires out for blood.

Swallowing a good amount of water Itachi grunted irritably pushing a girl away from his lap as he observed this band members clawing for sustenance of their ravenous appetites for more than just good food; Having been on the road with little time for sating other need's, Deidara had his arms curled around two scantily clad women, a bottle of something gripped in his hand similar to the one he found Pein pushing into his right hand.

Grinning with a knowing look, dulled by the adrenaline exiting his body and the slight buzz coming from the small shot of amber liquor in his glass probably known as a tequila slammer, Pein continued to push the beverage further into his hand, apprehension and thoughts drifting to the unsupervised, underage boy sitting in the bus awaiting his return stopped him as he pushed the bottle back.

"You need it, he'll be fine." Was all Pein said before he pushed the glass bottle of Smirnoff Black Ice into the guitarist's calloused fingers that had been acquired from years of metal fret abuse.

Trepidation and hesitation holding him back for a second he brought the bottle to his lips, the vile and unpleasant taste of vodka swirling around his parched mouth before he swallowed the burning sting of the bitter alcohol familiar and refreshing.

When was the last time he had been drinking? Flashes of drunken nights previous to his baby brother's arrival flooded his mind before he swallowed another mouthful, a little larger than the last.

Pein was right, he needed this and since when had a few drinks harmed anyone?

…

Cool air seeped through the crack in Sasuke's curtain from the air conditioning blowing about the small area, the dull lighting coming from the windows in the living room illuminating the small area vaguely as he stared blindly out the strip of light. It was a few hours after midnight and the band had not returned since the ending of the show and yet the crowds had dwindled to nothing but cleaners and a few roadies, however common it was for the others to be out later didn't matter; Itachi had always been back before the others, just after the show like clockwork.

Guilt filled Sasuke's stomach as he curled tighter into himself, when had he become so _selfish_? Itachi probably wanted to hang out with his friends tonight, they had been looking forward to this venue for weeks and who was Sasuke to deny his brother such a night filled with promised fun?

The guilt didn't subside as he berated himself for being clingy and selfish; Sasuke slipped down from his single bunk the tips of his toes covered with his long sleep pants that were clearly too long for his height and frayed at the edges where he had walked them to death he avoided using the small ladder running up the foot of the bed for no particular reason.

Wincing slightly at the cold feeling pressing to the soles of his feet from the artificially cold air, he clambered across the little run way to climb into his brother's bed. Curling instantly into the softer and better smelling pile of plush pillows and duvet; buried up to his nose in the sweet yet musky scent of his brother he felt the guilt lessen to an extent.

The haziness of sleep ebbed at his mind as he lay there content and cool under his brother's bedding, the soothing lull of the blowing air against his face calming him considerably until he feel into a content snooze.

…

The ground was unstable and bumpy as Itachi walked over it, tripping ever so slightly over his own feet as he snorted amusedly at the bus he had just staggered into; a resounding thud echoed slightly and Itachi held his fingers to his mouth shushing himself or the metallic thud as if it would effective.

Fumbling with the latch to the bus door stupidly for a few minutes he huffed angrily, yanking on the handle till it swung open under force. Smirking superiorly at the door he teetered up the three short steps and into the cold area he live in, darkness save for the artificial light pouring from windows, aluminates the area as he wandered in further looking for his baby brother.

"Pssst Sasukeee" He drawled his name drunk laughing at his own stupidity to his brother deafness.

"You can't hear me right!" He hummed foolishly as he stuck his nose up and into the bunk his brother should have occupying.

Shrieking in surprise he spun around with as much grace as legless lizard to stare at the other bunks. Realization dawned on his hazed mind as he figured out his Otouto's resting place, smiling dumbly like he had discovered the answer to global warming he flung the curtain to his own bunk back.

Sasuke's dark hair stuck out from under the bright red duvet, breathing slowly Itachi summed up in his mind somewhere that the boy was asleep. Humming happily his finger threaded the hair, twirling it around and twisting it softly; Sasuke mewled in delight moving closer to the feeling his eyes cracking open as if on instinct.

"Aniki…" He murmured twisting over to look at the dizzily smiling fool above him with a dazed sleepy look.

Itachi leant forward on his elbows to press his alcohol fevered forehead to Sasuke's who closed his eyes in rapture. Smelling the harsh smell of Vodka on his brothers breathe Sasuke quickly assed his brothers intoxication before he encircled his arms around the elder tugging him further into the tiny bed; somewhere in his hazy brain he realized his brothers intentions and hauled his heavy self into the tiny bunk on his back and half lying on Sasuke while having his leg's hanging outside the bunk, he stupidly undone his jeans trying to shove them off his hips to no avail.

"_Sasukeee._" he moaned stupidly into the side of his brothers neck and face, the younger reached forward to pull his brother into a more comfortable position, right way up and on his back alongside the smaller Uchiha.

Smaller but still long fingers reached down his brother shirtless body to tug at the tightly bound jeans on his brother's legs. Blushing furiously he moved to kneel over his brother to add pull to his removal, Itachi's were half lidded and staring with the same slutty expression Sasuke re-called those girls from late night television had.

Huffing slightly Sasuke lifted Itachi's hips to slide the material off his arse unfortunately for both Sasuke's embarrassment and Itachi's resolve Itachi lacked anything underneath. Diverting his eyes from his brother partially exposed genitals, the younger opted to leaving the jean son and letting his brother deal with the discomfort when he sobered up.

"Sasuke, take them off." His brothers rebating request offered the assumption it was thick and low causing the younger to flush a vibrant red colour as he lip read in the darkness.

Having been promptly ignored and displeased, Itachi whined lowly in his throat as he tugged at the younger new white t-shirt making the younger shift nervously as he tried to pull away.

Having none of that Itachi encircled his arms around the younger's shoulders, pulling Sasuke flat against him with fright. Hot wet and drunk breath breathed over Sasuke cheeks and neck as he squirmed around the elder who almost shuddered violently, wide eyed and more awkward than anything else Sasuke spoke his brother's name.

"Itach-"Only for the elder to push his flushed lips against Sasuke's, astonished and naïve Sasuke melded his lips in a mimicking action.

The soft a pliable nature of his brother's response sent Itachi's enzymes into a flurry; tugging at the shirt again he hinted at nothing since Sasuke was obliviously caught up in the best kiss and only kiss of his life time.

Breaking away to breath heavily, Itachi's he swam dizzily with lack of air and the alcohol plunged in his brain cells. The not recently familiar tug of a booze filled black out edged his brain as Itachi kissed Sasuke chastely muttering something about pill's, bucket and sleeping near the wall.

Unconsciousness dragged Itachi down, his head lolling into the pillows with contentment, confused and muddled Sasuke clambered out of the all to hot bed to search for the pills and bucket his brother had mentioned; unable to find a suitable bucket Sasuke settled for one of the empty washed ice cream containers they had hiding in a kitchen alcove.

Staggering almost as if the alcohol had passed from Itachi's mouth to his, Sasuke clambered up into his own bed weighing thoughts of the conversation with his Mother earlier and the dangerously confusing yet electrifying kiss shared with his half incapacitated brother.

•••

**I wanted more for this but I didn't want to push it. I haven't updated for awhile since I've felt like utter shit and my time has been more than divided between my delinquent sister and her inability to stay out of police cells and the strain of school; they have me writing the valedictory speech.**

**It's undeserving to me I think, I am hardly anything remotely close to a role model student; I got my titties out to sell more cheeseburgers than the opposing team raising money for the same cause, does that sound role model like to you? Psssh.**

**CHECK OUT THE DRAWING / COVER FOR THIS. **

**Ht tp :/ tripptych. deviantart. com/art /It-Serves-Me -Well-Cover- 263160475?**

**Read && Review my lovelies **


	8. Roman Numeral VIII

Sasuke felt slightly terrible as he watched the other three members of Blind Horizon* pull their faces into a sympathetic cringe of understanding. Poor Itachi had drunk himself silly and now he was suffering the consequences of his alcohol fun.

Though Sasuke couldn't hear the mess his brother was making, his nose sure as hell could; the harsh sick smell of regurgitated alcohol was strong as they all huddled at the small windows forcing fresh air through the stuffy space.

"How much did he fucking drink last night? Yeah." Deidara moaned dramatically, gagging a little himself as he forced his butter blonde head out the window less than gracefully.

Pein grunted slightly shoving the blonde aside and almost out the window if Sasuke's little fingers hadn't gripped his waist and held him anchored.

"Not a lot really, only a few bottles of the black ice and some T slammers." Kisame spoke, scratching his head from the small sill couch whilst flicking the channel.

"His sense of smell must be broken, yeah!" Deidara grumbled out, moving to lean against the smaller Uchiha, who looked a little green himself but valiantly tried not to show it.

Poor child, seeing the bad side of alcohol before he even ever gets the chance to try it for himself.

"Hey are you alright kiddo?" Deidara pivoted in the smaller boy's arms, a motherly look crossing his sharp tan features as he used the nickname.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he shook his head fervently in a 'yes' motion, hoping it cleared with the blonde bomb-shell. Looking less than impressed with the boy's notions, Deidara's face screwed up in a securitizing but comforting expression whilst pressing his face impossibly close to the deaf boy's.

"You don't look alright, your cheeks are flushing and your baby blacks are the size of-".

"The size of his ego!" Kisame butted in with a bellowing answer busting up into deep resounding laughter that Sasuke enviously wished he could hear.

Face immediately dropping into a flat look, Deidara snarled some nasty reply to the big tribal covered man that Sasuke hadn't caught with his eyes.

The 'bathroom' door swung open as Itachi stumbled out from his worshipping ritual to the toilet bowl.

"Hey sicky, how you feeling?" Kisame barked in laughter again slapping the taller Uchiha on the ass as he moved past his shaking frame to sit in between the glaring blonde and burnt orange man.

"I feel like I'm dying." Itachi moaned with a scowl, leaning further back into the spot Sasuke usually claimed, his bloodshot eyes closed.

Sasuke swallowed thickly as he glanced around Deidara's taller frame. His brother was still shirtless and wearing those god forgiving jeans that the smaller man had quite the experience with last night. The littlest Uchiha's face burnt harder as he thought of the sloppy half a mess kiss him and his brother had shared.

Itachi's eyes cracked open to a squint as if his name had been said out loud.

"You sure you're alright kid? You're looking a little flush." Kisame asked, glancing at him with a mouthful of cornflakes; squinting slightly at the big man's milk dripping lip he read the question.

Embarrassed at the attention now being brought to him, he diverted his eyes away from the still unbuttoned jeans with a fright, his blush deepening tenfold if possible.

Pushing himself further into the soft red leather of the seat, Sasuke sharply jerked his head 'yes' hoping their unwanted attention would leave him be.

Hadn't he suffered enough embarrassment from his brother already?

Itachi's alcohol fogged mind was slow but not that slow, something seemed to be up with his baby brother. Furiously flushed and clearly hoping the leather would swallow him whole, yeah something was definitely up with his brother.

Cloudy memories of last night buzzed in the older siblings head, recounts of bare titties handing out copious amounts of alcohol, lewd displays of skin and drunken songs being sung at the top of his lungs, the stumble to the bus and the searching for his brother, the clothing removal and the –

Itachi's eyes widened considerably to the point of saucers, his breath coming in short pants as he turned to stare at his baby brother.

"Will you stop asking if he's alright? If he wasn't he would say something." Pein grunted, moving to stand with his cup of coffee.

Sasuke certainly wasn't alright, that was for sure. The boy looked like a virgin being offered as a sacrifice, burnt red with fear and embarrassment.

'I'm going to lie down and read.' Sasuke stood abruptly, his pale hands moving quickly as he walked towards the bunks.

Slightly shocked at the loss of the small body he had been leaning on, Deidara fell backwards on the red leather seating with an indignant squawk.

"You could have warned me first, yeah!" The narrow blonde grunted, pulling himself back into a respectable position.

Though the small brunette he had been talking to had already delved into his respected bunk, away from the prying and concerned eyes of his 'family'.

"Itachi man, I think something's up with your brother." Kisame stated to the big brother, watching the spot where the teenager had just been.

"Well spotted, yeah." Was Deidara's dry but flat reply to the obvious statement.

Glaring in offence at the blonde, Kisame turned his attention to his guitarist and best friend, who himself looked puzzled.

"I'll go talk to him, yeah." Deidara moved to follow through with his claim when Itachi's hand reached out and grabbed the white shirt he wore.

"No this is a big brother problem, I'll talk to him." Itachi murmured, standing and making his way towards the bunks.

Buttoning his pants as an afterthought.

-oOo-

Sasuke dived under the plush blanket he had brought along with him when he eagerly joined his brother on tour; an idea that seemed ideal at first but now… well, he wasn't sure anymore.

Sighing shakily the Younger sat gingerly with his knees drawn to his chest.

The conversation he had shared with his mother yesterday still fresh in his mind. The woman held valid advice and she indeed was correct in recommending he speak to his brother, but now with all that had conspired between him and his brother in the last few hours, the younger felt as though he had now complicated things further than just a simple issue of getting in the way.

Why had his brother done those things? Kissing him like the ladies on the adult channel would and grinding his hips into the smaller ones.

Yes, he knew what his brother was doing usually lead to sex. He had been sneaking glances at the channel on the late night cable to further understand his brothers 'sex education'.

They almost always started out kissing and that usually escalated to pushing their hips together and finally removing their clothes, much like his brother had ordered him to do last night.

By his understanding, everything he had learned about sex so far indicated it wasn't supposed to be between siblings.

"_Sasukeee_" The word fell from his brothers lips last night.

He hadn't heard it but he could feel the deepness of it. The word was rumbled from deep inside the eldest Uchiha, drawn out and it had done amazing wonders to Sasuke's own body.

"Sasuke?" The heavy blue curtain was pushed aside to reveal the face he had been hiding from in the first place.

Itachi noted his brother's curled up form, the big round eyes filled with confusion and slight fear.

Itachi's own bloodshot eyes softened slightly; crawling in to sit at the opposite end of the bunk, he pulled the curtain closed. He sat still for a fee moments with his eyebrows pushed together in a frown, seeming to fumble over what he wanted to say.

'Look Sasuke, I-'Itachi's long callused fingers moved fluently with symbols but that's where he stopped.

Sasuke's hand raised, his fingers moving deftly in the correct way and effectively cutting off his long winded explanation.

'I want to go home Itachi.'

…

***Blind Horizon; is the name of the band, thanks kimmy for your suggestion!**

**Well there you go guys, an update that has taken me close to forever to finish. **

**Also it would interest you all to know that I have a beta, HaHo28.**

**R&R **

**Cheers!**


	9. Roman Numeral IX

Once again Sasuke sat at the window, staring out at the masses of people swarming around in chaos and anarchy; the elated content smiles though were gone. The chaotic, crazy and downright bedlam he had grown used had changed. It had been two days since the youngest Uchiha had returned home to his mother's open arms, secured around him like a safe house and his father's strong hand gripping his shoulder.

The streets of the city were definitely something he hadn't missed compared to the crowds Blind Horizon brought in.

The departure from the band had been one of the most difficult and hardest things the young Uchiha had ever been through. Saying goodbye was never an easy let alone saying goodbye to your family. Deidara had cried, manly tears, but tears nonetheless, he had begged and pleaded, throwing his long tan arms around Sasuke's small shoulders and blubbered continually in his ear all the reasons why the teenager shouldn't leave. It had broken Dei's little heart and practically cemented the guilt in his chest.

Kisame had offered a strong bear hug, nearly suffocating him with his broad chest and tree trunk arms that had held him close, patting down his hair and sniffing lightly, coughing to cover the threat of tears welling in his eyes. Pein had offered a small hug, a few seconds of embrace that offered the youngest a life time's worth of understanding from the man.

Itachi's goodbye however had been an agonizingly painful.

True to his words as they stopped at the next town available, he had booked the plane tickets and borrowed a roadie car, driven three hours to the nearest airport, checked him in and walked through security without a glitch, all without uttering a single word to him though to be fair Itachi's attention was diverted a pile of fans they had encountered.

Camera flashes continually snapped in his face and people were constantly thrusting various things in the eldest Uchiha's face, begging for a photo or a signature of sorts. A few braver people, or so Sasuke had lip read, had wanted photos of him at that, Itachi had put his foot down and steered Sasuke away from the throngs of people by a vice like grip on his arm.

The whole ordeal had frightened Sasuke, especially when people came right up to his face. Sasuke now understand his brothers over protective tendencies a little bit better, he understood why Itachi avoided letting him mix with crowds of fans. They were vicious and unrelenting, desperate for attention and Sasuke was cute, the younger brother of a metal god and they were fanging for him.

The baby Uchiha felt guilty for not understanding his brothers actions earlier, Itachi hadn't kept him locked in the bus for no reason at all. It was hard for Itachi as it was with the constant attention and publicity, Sasuke figured adding himself to the equation would have been horrorific.

Itachi had already been stressed, mentally and physically about him without throwing him out to the wolves. It was best he went home and apparently Itachi had thought so too.

Guilt and hurt had nearly suffocated Sasuke, bringing tears pooling to the corners of his eyes several times. What his brother was thinking, he hadn't shared at all; stony faced and completely shut off, Itachi had regarded him no more than he would a stranger on the street and it had hurt immensely. Sasuke had scrambled over his reasoning to want to go back home to mother and father, explaining his fears, concerns and thoughts to his brother but conveying ones emotions throw hand signals alone was hard.

It had been a fruitless waste of activity and stress judging by the uncaring a cold nature of his brothers response.

"Alright Sasuke, if that's what you want." He had said without an ounce of his brotherly features he usually used with the younger. Sasuke wanted to tear his hair out, scream hoarsely and beg for his brother to understand why he wanted to go home. If Itachi had understood what the younger was trying to say, he hadn't cared.

The moment of departure had arrived quickly once they had escaped the fans, barely having sat before the airhostesses and aircraft staff had called boarding or so Sasuke assumed as people began to line up. Standing from the seats, Sasuke hosted his simply carry-on bag over his shoulder and looked at his frowning elder brother with a heavy weight in his tummy.

They stared at each other for a few minutes with a hard face before Sasuke reached out and grasped his brother around the middle tightly.

"I love you Itachi." He spoke mutely against his brother's collar and he knew Itachi had heard it when long tattooed arms wrapped around his back and squeezed the younger, pressing a chaste kiss to a bang covered forehead for good measure.

"I love you too." It was no more than a gust against his temple but Sasuke knew what he had said.

Itachi squeezed lightly before releasing the younger. "Be careful baby brother, text me once you land." His hands formed the necessary signs as he spoke, looking sternly at Sasuke, concern in his eyes.

Sasuke nodded stiffly, offering his brother a small smile as he turned to walk towards the airhostess with a wide smiling grin; showing her his medical papers that explained his disability and requirements before he was handed back his ticket and directed towards the tunnel.

Turning one last time before he boarded, Sasuke had given his brother his best smile before he turned and walked down the air tunnel.

-oOo-

His mother's petite hand threaded through his longing bangs, pushing the heavy curtain of hair back from his forehead like she had done many times in his youth; the feeling was familiar and warm to him.

Adjusting the cushions behind him, Mikoto sat behind her youngest son, wrapping his broadening shoulders in her arms as she carded through his hair. Leaning back into his mother's embrace, Sasuke allowed for her comfort.

No words were spoken between them, no sign language or lip reading at all, just company.

Mikoto knew how much Sasuke was missing his brother and the lifestyle he had grown accustomed to over the last few months. His entire life had been altered to fit into Itachi's schedule and now that he was back home with her and his father the poor child had found it difficult progressing back.

Everything was different again; he had thought that it would have been easy as pie to convert back to a life he had lived for years, apparently not. Sasuke had trouble sleeping without the lull of the engine beneath him and the amount of space he now had in his bed, it was hard. Though out of all the changes he had endured since returning home, Sasuke's art journal had suffered the most.

Barely even a sketch or scribble had been made. The crowds were different and the bay window in his mother's living room didn't offer the same protection the high grade tinted bus windows had.

"Sasuke." His name was spoken against his temple in a hot gush of air. Tilting his head back on his mother's chest, Sasuke looked at her face.

"You're sixth monthly appointment is coming up again soon with the ENT specialist*" She spoke and Sasuke lip read carefully upside down.

The mention of the ENT specialist had Sasuke thinking; a small frown between his eyebrows indicated that to his mother. Threading her fingers once more she kissed his forehead before speaking again.

"There's nothing to be worried about, you've been throw this many times before." She reassured him but Sasuke wasn't worried about the appointment itself but more about what he was planning on asking. The whole idea was a long shot in the dark by any standards but if it was possible… it would mean everything.

For both Itachi and himself.

**. . .**

***ENT – Ear, Nose and Throat specialist. I don't rightly know what kind of doctor deals with people who are deaf but I figured I would play it relatively safe and just use a doctor in that field.**

**This chapter has been a very long time in the waiting. I don't really like this chapter so much but it's a necessity for what I have coming. The twist and possible climax is coming, very soon which means this story has five chapters at best left.**

**Get excited!**

**Ps. I have come a very nice realisation that Mitch Hewer / Maxxie Oliver from skins season one would make the most perfect Naruto Uzumaki if (by which I mean my extremely unlikely fantasy) if Naruto ever became a real actor film.**

**Either way enough with my dribbling, enjoy and review!**


End file.
